My life with SUJU
by raelynn gross
Summary: no previous memories, abandoned by her country and now stuck living with South Korea's k pop idols Super Junior, and they said High school was murder? Try sharing one bathroom, with immature men!
1. Chapter 1

Short black hair wisps around a circular face as wide brown eyes stare up at the building the uniformed man was leading her too. Insecurities flashed through her body as perfect modeled bodies walked past her once she entered the doors.

"Stay close ok," the man said calmly as he led her to an elevator. As the metal doors closed, the girl dropped her eyes. She hated her reflection. She was so pale and her eyes were always wide in fear and confusion. After exiting the elevator and entering an office, the girl gasped. Ten men and one very several plump men were standing and bowing to her.

"This is the girl we talked about over the phone. Her memories are still gone, but the drugs are finally detoxing from her body." The man she came with began.

"And you want them to take care of her? Do you honestly expect them to have time to help such a girl as this?" asked one of the plump men. Her eyes searched the younger men that were staring at her calmly.

"Yes, our country has done her wrong and she has always loved South Korea and Asia, and to be frank when I did some background and searched her computer all of it was of Super Junior.

"Who?" the girl whispered grasping her head and scrunching her face as if in pain.

"Stop fighting it you'll only hurt yourself." The man argued.

"I want to remember," she whispered.

"Does she even have a name?" this time it was one of the reddish haired boys that asked.

"No, and she seems to hate any name we try to give her." the man stated calmly. The boy nodded before whispering something to his friend with white blonde hair.

"Cotton?" she whispered as if remembering a name.

"Huh," a shorter member with a baby look asked making the girl blush and flinch back.

"I do not like scandals," the leader of the group stated stepping forward as if already knowing the next words of their manager.

"Hyukkie and I claim her," the reddish haired man replied shoving his leader back into the line.

"Donghae, do you honestly think we have enough time to take care of her? Besides what will ELF's think of a girl living with ten guys?" he argued.

"Nothing, Hyukkie and I will claim her as I said." Donghae stated before walking over to the young girl.

"What do you say, wanna live with me and the rest of these guys?" he asked her. all eyes were on her waiting for her reply. Her brown eyes went dull before a smile creased her lips.

"Family," she whispered taking Donghae's hand. Donghae nodded making sure the girls small hand was nestled safely within his own. That was when he noticed the small beaded bracelet around her small wrist.

"Pretty bracelet, may I see it?" he asked her waiting for her to nod. Donghae smiled pulling it closer, the small of metal and something else met his nose.

"Who gave this too you?" Donghae asked fully aware of the stares people where giving them.

"I don't remember," she said sadly. The man who brought her cleared his throat.

"Why don't you sit outside a bit," he said politely as one of the younger men helped her out of the room returning a few minutes later without her.

"The pill they gave her took her memories, she doesn't even remember me, and I'm her best friend." The man said.

"Mr. Roberts, if you're her friend, why send her here?" the leader from earlier asked.

"Because, she was banished from America and no way was I leaving her alone with just anyone in the world." he stated.

"What makes you think we won't just dump her somewhere once you leave?" the leader asked.

"Your friend who smelled my friends bracelet and his little friend beside him would leave before that happened." Roberts said eyeing the two who were giving their leader an evil eye already clearly attached to the girl.

"So what can you tell us about her?" asked a new voice, it was the man who had helped the girl outside.

"Contrary to her size, she's actually twenty three years old. That bracelet you asked her about is from a rose that was on her dad's funeral. She loves that thing. as stated before she lost her memories, well most of them. She speaks English, and a little Japanese so she may try to communicate with odd words." And the conversation continued like this for another hour before the young lady was allowed to return inside.

"So if you two are going to claim her you better get all her information done today." The manager stated before dismissing them.

"See ya, I guess this is good bye huh," Roberts said hugging the girl.

"I remembered something," she replied calmly.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Your names David," he nodded at her statement before leaving her alone in a country to live with an idol group made up of ten guys that stood behind her.

"So shall we get you a new life now?" Donghae asked taking her hand and leading her to the others beside the elevator.

"Super Junior is made up of fifteen men, Leeteuk; the leader, Hankyung, Heechul, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Kangin, Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Henry, and Shou Mi." she whispered waiting before Donghae nodded that she was correct.

"Did you remember all that?" he asked raising an eyebrow when she shook her head.

"Just the names, the rest I remembered when I saw a poster while waiting." She said.

"Do you at least remember your name, or do we have to rename you?" asked a bored voice.

"Heechul hyung, be nice, you were only needed as a military personnel due to the topic we can just leave you here." Eunhyuk growled already becoming protective of the girl he and Donghae had claimed as the official EunHae daughter.

"You guys know the rule, no scandals, humph, ELF's are going to have a field day with this and so is the press." Leeteuk moaned.

"EunHae claims a daughter; does this mean EunHae is real?" Sungmin laughed before falling on Kyuhyun who was laughing as well.

NEW GIRLS POV

Three weeks later the newly named Lee Rin woke to Leeteuk screaming about a newspaper article and the EunHae parents just holding back their laughter. As for the rest of the now awake Super Junior, they were on the floor laughing. At the sight of Rin, Yesung, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun smiled brighter.

"Hey sis," they called in their own broken English, since I was still trying to learn Korean.

"Hey," I replied. The K.R.Y members had quickly dubbed me a sister. After my arrival they had been given a home to themselves that could house all the members and still have storage, a real improvement causing Leeteuk to ease up a little on the dislike area.

"What happened?" I asked curiously as Donghae flinched back from an angry Leeteuk.

"Sungmin called the headline, ever since EunHae made the official announcement about you, well Teukie is not so happy." Yesung said trying to stifle a laugh. Sungmin was on the floor holding his stomach as both Siwon and Shindong held back their leader.

"Umma, Appa, why are you making Teukie, Teukie mad?" I asked batting my eyebrows. Sungmin laughed harder, he was very proud of his teaching to me. I guess I should explain the situation to you shouldn't I. Well as stated above the members of K.R.Y are my brothers, Sungmin and Henry are my friends, Eunhyuk is my Appa because he tries to punish me when I do bad and hates it when I spend money. Like a real dad. Donghae is my Umma because I can get away with anything when I'm with him. Plus, he helps me spend Appa's money. The rest are uncles. Well except for Heechul I call him sama because he is king, if I say that I'm less likely to get yelled at when I borrow his wonder girls cd or something. As for Teukie, he's special, and our relationship is still needing work.

"Don't worry he's just upset about a not so big detail." Eunhyuk smiled before musing my short black hair. I shrugged returning my gaze to Teukie.

"I'm sorry, Teukie oppa." I bow hoping that by showing him a little respect he won't yell.

"Help Ryeowook make breakfast." He sighed before patting my shoulder. I released a breath as he walked from the room and lightly hitting Sungmin, who was still dying on the floor, this time accompanied by Kyuhyun.

"Hyung I cooked all the time!" Ryeowook whined as he entered the kitchen.

"Every time she cooks alone we have bacon and eggs, and I'm not Henry, I will lock myself in the bathroom and not come out." Kyuhyun replied before Leeteuk could answer. Geez, they act as if my breakfast is horrid, I can cook even if I don't remember most of what it is I cook. Damn memories come back already. Ever since I got here I only remember a few things.

"No Kyu, we only have two bathrooms and Teukie banned us from using his personal bath." Yesung pouted. Yeah he got the personal bath while I was forced to share with like nine other boys. Horror.

"Leave our baby alone!" the EunHae couple yelled from the living room before the sounds of Donghae screaming about how he was not the woman of the relationship filled the home.

"So what are your plans for today Rinny?" Ryeowook asked using my pet name the members had come up with, not very unoriginal but I liked it.

"Nothing much you all have schedules today and I've already cleaned and caught up on all my chores." I responded as we made pancakes.

"Being the caring brother I am, I'm going to pull a EunHae and say I want you to stay home. I know you've gotten use to running around Seoul by yourself. But now that the press has released your relation to us and you've been on camera we worry." Ryeowook said in warning. I was about to reply when Sungmin walked in.

"Stop worrying Wookie, my schedule is empty today so I can watch out for your baby sis." He said giving me a wink. Oh today was going to be fun. Breakfast was as usual interesting. Donghae started a food fight because Yesung called him a crybaby, Eunhyuk got involved because of Donghae's pleading. Sungmin, Leeteuk, and I hid under the table. Shindong and Siwon dodged the flying food and objects in favor of eating and Kyuhyun in the end won. I ended up having to clean as the others minus Sungmin left for schedule after bathing.

"You going to help Hunny?" I asked. Ok so now you're asking yourself who's hunny? Well because Sungmin is the cute innocent looking member at first glance, he also knows martial arts that is just like Hunny Nozuka from ouran high school.

"Why?" he teased before stepping over a glob of syrup on the floor, "I should get the mop, huh." I nodded waiting as he grabbed the mop and began trying to clean the floor.

"So what to do today," he said aloud knowing I could hear him perfectly well. I felt a smile cross my lips, he was my friend, when Henry was with us we were the three amigos.

"Shall we corrupt Seoul with our Agyeo?" I asked earning a nod from the man beside me. Three hours later and two baths due to a ceiling full of syrup we were in the heart of Seoul. As we passed by stores of cloths, food, and jewelry, I took the time to examine myself. We were waiting for the crosswalk and Eunhyuk's jacket was covering Donghae's shirt. Ryeowook's pants were a bit big on me. Kyuhyun's sunglasses fit strange and Yesung's wrist warmer was doing a good job of hiding the scar from my wrist surgery years ago very well. On my other wrist sat my father's rose bracelet.

"Hurry Rinny, or the surprise will be missed." Sungmin said as he dragged me across the road.

"Hunny slow down!" I snapped once we crossed the street. No way was I going to say his real name out here in public. Not that I hate ELF's, it's just I'm not a fish even though I was adopted by the fishy couple as Henry call's them. Sungmin smiled as we passed another jewelry store. Usually I'm not a fan of the flashy diamonds, but a penguin with a sapphire blue heart in the middle caught my attention. Now before you all get exited like Donghae when I mentioned the color. It's not because of SUJU that I like the color. One I've always loved penguins, and sapphire blue is the color of my birthstone. So yeah that's the reason, poor Donghae had moped around for two days and even Eunhyuk had avoided him until I convinced him that I still loved SUJU.

"Rin hurry up," Sungmin whined pulling me away and breaking the trance. Of course I could never afford the diamond. It was expensive and I was broke. Being the SUJU cleaning lady was not a paying job.

"Minnie, where are we going?" I complained using my broken hangul aka Korean mumbles.

"Trust me," he replied calmly shooting me a soft pout.

"Aish, Agyeo does not work on me," I snapped but still blushing. After a few more miles of walking we came to rest at the river.

"Seriously?" I ask falling to the ground with a moan.

"Nye, great huh," he smiled falling down beside me.

"Why here?" I asked pulling my knees to my chest. True when I walked off by myself the oppa's would find me near the location, but I never figured Sungmin to bring me here and it to be so isolated.

"What are you planning?" I asked eyeing him with narrowed eyes. Sure, he was an idol to so many, but to me, he was just another boy I had to put up with in life.

"You know how I've been trying to attend university." He asked me and after I nodded he continued.

"Well, you know how you said you wanted to attend university." He asked me. This time I was going to speak.

"I can hardly understand Korean and I'm not that smart." I deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I will be there to help you." He smiled trying to pull a cute look to me.

"Won't work," I said leaning back on the grass.

"Come on, I don't want to go alone." Sungmin whined.

"How do you expect me to pay for it anyway?" I ask him closing my eyes.

"Silly, I pay of course." He smiled poking at my cheeks.

"Then I would be in your debt." I state. His smile got wider. Shit, what was he up to now?

"We start school next week," and with that he stood up to stretch. He had brought me to the river to trick me into attending school with him.

"Lee Sungmin, I hate you." I growl making the pop idol laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR, I PROMISE THAT AS THE STORY UNFOLDS THIS WILL MAKE MORE SENSE SO PLEASE BE PATIANT AND HAVE A NICE READ 

SCHOOL

I growled as Sungmin sat beside me in the math class at Seoul University. He had brought me along because I knew English and could help him cheat. Bastard kung Fu Agyeo king. The snug smirk he sent me did little to ease my nerves as the whispers from fellow classmates met my ears. I wasn't dumb, I was sitting by their idol, I was the enemy.

"Minnie oppa." I whisper pulling myself close to his ear in a flirtatious move.

"Yes," he responded just as flirty.

"I am going to kill you when we get home." I growl pulling back and hiding a laugh at his pouted face.

"Come on I know you want to be here." He whispered making sure the teacher could not hear us. I ignored him instead choosing my newest interest with texting Henry. Score for talking Donghae into getting me the cell phone and paying the bill.

'Henry pick up!' I texted.

'What?' he replied a few minutes later.

'Sungmin and I are fighting,'

'Again, well poison his food or make Kyuhyun deal with him.' Henry was such a good friend.

'He has me in a University with him,' I complain.

'Make the best of it and try to make new friends.' he responds and I can just picture his bored look.

'You don't care do you,' I glare at the words.

'I do, it's just I'm in China and you're in Korea, see are predicament.' His words return. Three more texts later and the Canadian goes to take a shower leaving me to deal with a pouty Sungmin and angry ELF's who happen to share a class with me.

"Sungmin, if I get mauled by ELF's I will have Kyu and the others torchure you." I glare earning a small smile and a hug from the older man.

"Oppa will protect you," he whispered and somehow I felt safe. That was until a paper ball flew and hit the back of my head and class ended. I no longer felt safe, instead I clung to Sungmin until we reached or next lesson. As soon as classes ended I darted for the door allowing Sungmin to fan meet.

"Still not one for people," a low voice asked causing me to turn. I smiled seeing the rest of Super Junior standing behind me and hiding from the many students surrounding Sungmin.

"Yeah, just not my scene." I smiled leaning into Yesung as he scratched my head. We waited patiently as Sungmin finally made his way to the car. Kyuhyun patted my arm and smiled before showing me the concealed water bottle. Both of us smiled before moving to where we could easily catch Sungmin off guard.

"So enjoy your day at school?" Leeteuk asked the younger man.

"Yeah, how about you Rinny?" Sungmin asked turning to me before blanching as both Kyuhyun and I spat water at her yelling WATER SCREEN. Stunned, Sungmin returned his glance out the window.

"Sweet," Ryeowook laughed as he taped at the water droplets fell from the martial artist hair.

As I finished my homework and enjoyed the silence of the empty home, I began wishing for some soup. Another memory was just on my mind and I needed to grasp it. As I tried walking around to remember the memory I didn't hear the front door open. I could smell and see the memory just couldn't place it.

The footsteps went unnoticed, finally I paused and remembered the memory of my mother's special soup a pair of arms grasped me making me squeal.

"Shish, calm down Rinny," a voice whispered making me relax.

"Henry why are you here?" I asked since I had only talked to him earlier in the day.

"Eunhyuk and Donghae told me to surprise you." He smiled.

"Well you succeeded, I'm surprised." I cheered taking his hands and leading him into the kitchen. His bags were stuffed in the foyer unattended as we tried to find food.

"So your first day was horrid?" he asked me making small talk as we ate some instant ramen Ryeowook had left for me.

"Yeah, Singminnie knows I can't speak Korean well let alone read it and he goes and pays my tuition and forces me to attend." I wail leaning back in the chair. A laugh from the Canadian made me look up.

"What?" I ask confused raising an eye to the man before me.

"You realize he's protective of you right?" Henry mused slurping his noodles. I shrug not really caring to what he had to say.

"It's just Sungmin being Sungmin." I reply, he was an idol and I was a nobody with no memory and most likely hated by all ELF's.

"Still even EunHae notice the change in cute Min." Henry smiled earning a soft growl from me. What change had there been, aside from how annoying the man could be with his constant Agyeo and popularity.

"What change, he's just annoying and basks in the fact that woman swoon over him and men envy him." I state finishing off my food. This caused a slight chuckle from the Canadian Chinese as he too, finished his meal.

"That's the change, he's doing things more than usual to get a rise from you." My friend explained. I scoffed trying to think of a good snappy comeback.

"I wish he would just speak simple English and say he's jealous." Was my great sentence. We remained seated just talking when the front door opened and both Eunhyuk and Donghae began cursing about bags.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to put those away." I remember as both guardians storm in raging in Korean expecting me to understand them. Henry was looking just as confused as the duo began making hand gestures at us.

"Look, sorry but we don't speak Korean very good yet." I said before Donghae took a breath to calm down.

"Put your bags away," he finally said in broken English causing both me and Henry to back from our seats and put away the mess. The two of us kept having to pause as we dragged the bags and giggled at the still cursing duo trying to find food in the kitchen.

"So you have classes tomorrow?" Henry asked as he began unpacking his things.

"Nope, and I'm happy still I wish the guys would allow me to take some control of my life, I feel like I'm supposed to know most of these things already." I moan lying on his bed.

"Give it time, we promise we will try to let you make your own decisions once you've had more time in South Korea. Until then we will continue to be overprotective." Henry stated turning on the radio so he could listen to Sukira. Another sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes and allowed my body to relax. The soft music from the radio filled the room as Henry asking me something met my ears. Did I reply or something?

Sungmin's POV

Wave, smile, pick on Ryeowook. All check and E. are happy. I check my phone only to frown when I notice the lack of response I had gotten from Rin's phone. I had sent her a text and she still hadn't replied.

"Sungmin, pay attention." Ryeowook said as he handed me some papers.

"Sorry Wookie, but has Rin texted you at all lately?" I ask him hoping the answer was yes and yet dreading the answer.

"No, but then again I haven't sent her any texts lately." He replied before starting the show. I halfway paid attention and answered mechanically as I continued to worry over the lack of response from the only female SuJu member. Was it wrong to be worried over her, she barely knew any Korean and plus she was vulnerable to any and all things. She was my friend and I worried for her.

"Sungmin, you're talking to yourself again." Ryeowook whispered leaning away from me some.

"Oh sorry," I reply sheeply before returning to my phone and continue my assault of texting to Rin. Call me obsessed, but I worry yes that's it I worry.

Ryeowook's POV

Rin's only been here a month and already she had Sungmin wrapped around her finger. At least Yesung was only partially affected by her naïve charms. Ok so she was our little sister we worried just as much as Sungmin. To tell you the truth we were all glad Sungmin had made her attend University with him. This way she could get out of the dorms and still be watched carefully by one of us. I glanced over at my radio partner only to frown as he cradled his phone to his ear trying to call Rin. Can we say desperate?

"Sungmin call Donghae, she's more likely to tell him something than us." I told him before announcing the next song.

"Right," he smiled before getting ready to make him a guest caller. Wait, guest caller?

"Sungmin do not use Donghae like that!" I panted as the song ended and Sungmin began calling the member in question.

"Hello?" Donghae's voice replied.

"Where is Rin?" Sungmin asked before I could even say anything.

"Sleeping in Henry's room because she's too lazy to go to her own room and Henry is too lazy to move her." Eunhyuk's voice replied.

"Are we on speaker?" I ask surprised since Donghae rarely uses the speaker.

"Yeah because we are currently busy trying to move Rin who keeps hitting us every time we try to move her." Donghae sighed. Both Sungmin and I nodded even though we knew the small group on the other line couldn't see.

"Well good luck, fighting and see ya." We responded before hanging up on Henry's wails of drool on his pillow.

"See Sungmin perfectly normal night at the dorms." I smile only to cringe on the inside knowing Yesung would be there soon and would most likely make Rin wake up.

"Why is Leeteuk hyung standing angrily outside the door?" Sungmin asked pointing to the angry leader. I shrugged as he walked in and threw a garment at the two of us.

"Please tell me those are not my once white underwear." He growled. Thank god we were not live right now.

"Nope definatly my pink underwear." Sungmin said. What a good lie, too bad we can see through it.

"She is so grounded," Leeteuk growled before taking a seat and Sungmin once again began texting on his phone. Rin was definatly adding the fun to the SUJU dorms that we had been missing.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Another two months had past and it was now fall, a wonderful season to walk around in your boxers apparently. I had overslept and the ending result was a long line of men dancing, crouching, or doing random things while waiting on their turn for the bathroom. Sighing, I quickly left to find Leeteuk and ask to use his bathroom. That was until I remembered my monthly items that I needed now were in the bathroom with the line. Taking a deep breath I walked to the head of the line and glared up at Sungmin.

"Let me infront of you." I stated earning a small pout from the man.

"But unnie, I need to use the bathroom." He replied using his best Agyeo.

"Me first Lee Sungmin or I'll tell E.L.F's that you hate pink now." I smiled calmly causing him to shiver.

"Hey, wait your turn in line like the rest of us." Yesung called from behind the sleeping Donghae.

"Go feed your turtles Yesung." I was aggravated and on my time of the month. Not a good combination at all.

"Viper like tendencies, she goes first." Eunhyuk said as he excited from his shared room with Donghae. A series of complaints left each members mouth as the bathroom door opened to reveal Kyuhyun.

"Showers still hot, hi Rinny." He smiled as I dashed inside and slammed the door. Sungmin and the others yells and poundings on the door went ignored as I began my routine.

Donghae's POV

I have to pee, I'm going to murder Eunhyuk in his sleep tonight. I have been sitting here with a full bladder for thirty minutes and he goes and let's Rin enter the bathroom before me. He is so not getting laid tonight.

"Rinny I have a schedule in thirty minutes, let oppa in!" Sungmin pleaded as I danced in a small circle behind him.

"Umma has to really go to the bathroom!" I scream jumping around behind Sungmin as he began saying things one never says to a person with a full bladder. It seemed like eternity when the door opened again to reveal a refreshed looking Rin. My eyes met Sungmin's before Rin's screech and six men began charging for the bathroom. Needless to say I lost and Sungmin's nose is bleeding.

"Yesung hurry up!" both Sungmin and I cry.

Rin's POV

I feel sorry for my Oppa's, no I don't they need this, it builds character.

"Rin are the others almost ready for today's show?" Leeteuk asked me as I walked into the kitchen. Ryeowook was behind me grumbling about bathrooms.

"As usual there is a traffic jam at the guest bathroom." I smile causing Ryeowook to gently hit my arm.

"Sorry Kyuhyun took so long, besides you were the one who ignored me when I tried to wake you up this morning." Ryeowook smiled before taking a sip of coffee. My mind went blank as I tried to remember if he had tried to wake me up.

"DONGHAE!" several male voices yelled before Yesung entered the kitchen half dry and in a towel.

"Eunhyuk the fish took me from the water." He complained as I shielded my eyes.

"Yesung go get finished in my bathroom, tell the others to split up and use both bathrooms if needed. And take showers together we're going to be late at this rate." Leeteuk ordered finally taking charge of the morning chaos. I sighed once again before sinking into the chair Leeteuk had just left.

"Did you really try and wake me this morning?" I ask as Ryeowook leaned against the counter.

"Nye, it was funny I thought you woke up, but I guess I was wrong." the singer shrugged. We were silent for another few moments just listening to the wails and complaints from the other members.

"Is K.R.Y doing promotions this week?" I asked knowing that the members had separate shows today.

"Yeah, but someone should be home by five this evening. Do you want to join Sungmin and me at Sukira again? You were a hit last time." Ryeowook smiled placing his now empty glass in the sink.

"Sure, I'll try to be home before you get here so we can go." I smile. I loved going as a guest DJ, it gave me a small job, and somehow I always got free food out of the oppa's afterwards.

"Be home in time for what, where are you off to today?" Donghae asked walking in.

"I have some extra money to spend, so I'm going shopping and getting a haircut." I explained knowing he would worry all day.

"I'll keep my phone on okay Umma." I promised.

"Good, I'll be checking in on you." He told me before grabbing a small pastry before getting pulled from the dorm by an anxious Leeteuk and a bored Eunhyuk.

"I'll be home by seven tonight," Ryeowook told me before he and the rest of K.R.Y left. I was now alone to my own devices once again in the SUJU dorm. I quickly left for my room and moaned remembering why I wanted to go shopping. My closet was full of pink kittens and hearts. Lesson for the day was never let the oppa's buy you cloths when you are not around. I quickly tried to think of a good combination of cloths before making my way around the member's closets and taking random cloths from them. Once outside the dorms I cleared my head and began making my way to the downtown area and began searching for the hair-cutting place Eunhyuk and Donghae always used. An hour there and I left with shorter hair to my shoulders and managed to fish my way around the shopping center to buy some cloths. Another three hours there and I walked back to the dorms. As I was passing the jewelry store, I spotted the penguin with the sapphire heart. A faint smile crossed my lips. It was the story of my life, the thing I loved so fragile kept behind a thin sheet of glass untouchable by me. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I glanced down to see that Sungmin had made it home and was waiting for me.

"Crap the radio show." I cry as I begin to run back to the dorms. Once I arrived, Sungmin was sitting on the couch eating ramen and eyeing me with his coy smirk.

"What did you do?" I ask feeling excessively self-conscious under his gaze. A blush was fixing to be evident on my face.

"Cute haircut, looks sexy on you." He flirted before allowing me to pass and get ready for the radio show.

Sungmin's POV

Her hair was nice on her and she was super cute when she blushed. I should do this more often. Of course, Eunhyuk was right when she was doing her own thing she threw safety to the wind. It was a good thing I followed her after schedule.

"Sungmin can you come help me hang my cloths up." Rin called me. My body moved on its own to her commands. Maybe Ryeowook was right, perhaps I did have a crush on her.

"Good I thought you would have ignored me." Rin smiled once I entered her room. Yesung was rubbing off on her. Aside from the many penguins she had in the room, it contained just enough dark looking cloths and books to make people think Yesung lived here. Or, at least his sister.

"Nothing pink?" I ask eyeing her many new clothing.

"You and Wookie have given me enough pink Thank you." She smiled gently hitting me with her hips and sticking her tongue at me. I pretended to be hurt and shot her a pout.

"Agyeo does not work on me." She stated although we both knew the blush that powdered her cheeks was because of me. We finished our task of putting away cloths and her changing into a more presentable outfit, and waited on Ryeowook. Leeteuk, Donghae, and Eunhyuk walked in the dorm ten minuet's before six stating that tomorrow all of us including Rin would appear on Tv. The girl beside me tensed at the news. We all new that she was insecure and hated the public eye, it was another reason why I didn't want to pursue the feelings I had for her.

"Has K.R.Y made it back yet?" Leeteuk asked as Eunhyuk and Donghae played with Rin's new hairstyle.

"No, but don't worry." I smile before allowing Rin to hide from an overreacting Donghae.

Leeteuk's POV

I need to speak with Yesung about the new song. Maybe Rin knows where he is? I looked over to see Donghae clinging to her as she clinged to Sungmin. Eunhyuk was holding back laughter as Donghae yelled about being too cute to be out in public.

"Is she doing the radio show with you?" I ask as Sungmin nodded.

"Good take her and start without Ryeowook, he'll join you later." And with that being said I sent the two out.

Rin's POV

Alone with Sungmin, normally not a big deal, but right now I feel all girly and weird. Why does he make me feel this way. He is famous and I am not, we are not compatible.

"It's a little chilly tonight Rin, and your hands get cold easily." Sungmin smiled before taking my hand and placing it in his pocket. Damn it I was falling in love with Lee Sungmin!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Lights, camera, action, fail. My mind raced with fear as the make-up artist worked on me. The other members of Super Junior seemed at ease and of course, they would, this was just another job, today I was apparently debuting as the official daughter of EunHae, live on tv. Great now E.L.F's knew what to look for when they wanted to attack me.

"Hey calm down, kay Rin." Yesung smiled before patting my shoulder. I nodded unable to actually answer him verbally. The others seemed to take notice of my silence as well.

"You will be fine," Donghae smiled before stretching and placing his arms around Eunhyuk's neck. I shook my head, EunHae had to be real, I lived with them it was there, yet they still kept me confused.

"Ready the set," a voice called from the door as I sunk even lower in my seat with a groan. Ryeowook and the others smiled encouragingly to me before Eunhyuk grabbed my hand to lead me on set.

My eyes widened as I took notice of the audience that would be attending this live show. I swallowed before taking my seat after introductions. I felt myself shaking as Leeteuk took charge of the interview. I was too afraid to say anything due to the mic attached to me.

"So this is the Lee Rin we have heard much about but never seen, she looks so young." The mc began. I swallowed again, it was going to be my turn to speak soon, I did not like this.

"Yes, she is very shy though and it took us a lot of begging to get her to come here today." Leeteuk beamed. Liar, you men forced me.

"We are glad to have her, so tell us Rin, how is life with the Oppa's?" she asked me. I took a deep breath and tried to think of a clever answer…help.

"It's an experience," I stated trying to keep my voice calm and failing.

"An experience," she repeated, I would love to see her do what I put up with.

"Ten boys one bathroom, its busy around the dorms." I try to continue. Why were the questions suddenly coming at me?

"Which member of the group would you say is closest to you?" the woman asked me. I closed my eyes trying to think of who was closest to me. Could I actually answer this question?

"All of them are pretty close, like family. So I would put my link to them as a friend if anything." I replied keeping my eyes trained to the mc's shoulder.

"She is very talented in her own right," Donghae spoke up sensing my inner struggle to get away from the spotlight.

"Really, and they would be?" she asked once again turning to me. Leave me alone woman.

"I can play the flute, read music, and think on my feet." I began hoping another member would come rescue me better than my Umma.

"Fascinating, is there anything from the Oppa's you would like to learn?" ah an easy question, for everyone but me.

"Leeteuk oppa, is kind and a gentle leader who watches out for his members and worries over them. I want to be able to become like that a leader who is respected." I begin. I notice Leeteuk blush and cover his face with a place card.

"Next would be Eunhyuk oppa, he can dance and be happy. His patience is one to envy as well, I get angry easily and I want to be more calm like him." Eunhyuk was smiling slightly from beside me as his foot bounced abit off the ground.

"Donghae and I are very similar already, but there are a lot of things we differ at as well, from him I would love to learn to be more open and show my emotions infront of people. He's not afraid to cry or show how happy he is to people he cares about." I feel my fist clutching in nervousness as I noticed Donghae grab Eunhyuk's hand.

"Ryeowook oppa is silent a lot, but he's a good listener and cook, I envy those skills because I tend to talk more than listen and it gets me in trouble. And I can't really cook, and who wants a girl who can't cook?" I ask more to myself than them. Ryeowook hugged my neck from behind me.

"Next is Yesung oppa, he's funny and isn't afraid to jump out and grab attention when he wants to. I want to try and return to that, I grew out of it when I was younger in favor of hiding from people." I looked over to Yesung who was hiding his own blush.

"Kyuhyun oppa plays games with me and acts like a real older brother. But, he protects me and loves me, he isn't afraid to say he loves me or get close." I state. Kyuhyun suddenly grabbed me from Ryeowook's hands and hugged me tightly.

"Love you too sis!" he smiled.

"Heechul oppa is next, he went from calm and shy to mildly insane and protective, in other words, I want to be able to be myself around others." I could picture the divas look right now.

"Sungmin is a different story though, he's good at almost everything I can think of. I don't think I could ever do the things he's done an be remotely as good at it. He can even walk in high heels and I can barely stand in them." I wail bowing my head.

SUNGMINS POV

As Rin continued through the fifteen of us and gave us insight on how she felt to learn from us, I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way she looked in the spotlights overhead was amazing, I had to catch my breath. Her dark hair was tinted red in the light as her pale skin darkened a hue. As her interview went deeper her chocolate eyes shown brighter.

"Sungmin, are you okay?" Kyuhyun asked as I blinked from my constant gaze of the EunHae daughter.

"Yeah," I whisper flashing a smile to him as Rin chuckled about how Henry's newest nickname had become Bacon.

"She's pretty right?" Kyuhyun smiled placing his arm around my shoulders. I nod watching him closely for any signs of danger. He was being too nice about my crush on his baby sister.

"She'll make some lucky guy happy one day, hell she already has suitors I have to scare off. I bet she's a hit at university." Kyuhyun continued to whisper. This interview had suddenly gone too long. I needed fresh air, true she was getting more popular what with being her usual unintentional self-mystery and at school some students had stopped picking on her for her broken Korean.

"Sungmin oppa, are you listening to me?" Rin asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was just um, I have no clue what I was doing." I laugh trying to be cute making the crowd laugh. Rin huffed folding her arms before repeating her question to me.

"Do I like having you stay with us?" I repeated holding my chin. The answer was easy and needed no thought; of course having her live with us was fun. But, teasing her way fun as well.

"Of course Rinny, your fun to play with and tease." I smile as the others nodded their agreement. Finally, the interview ended and I gratefully entered the car and leaned back in my seat. As soon as the doors shut, Rin began grumbling to Eunhyuk about placing her in the spotlight.

"I told you guys I would fail and now I'm the newest target for fans and anti's to attack." She wailed from her seat between me and Kyuhyun. Donghae and Eunhyuk smiled from the seats infront of us.

"You did good for your first interview and you live with us of course you'll be in the spotlight just keep your head up and swim." Eunhyuk advised. Sink or swim, that was his advice to her? I shook my head before placing it on her shoulder. I could hear her heart racing as she thought over what she was just told.

"Do you honestly think we would let you do anything that would hurt you?" Donghae asked her.

"No but I've never been that good a swimmer, I usually sink and pray someone is near to drag my head over water." She whimpered putting her head on mine.

"Don't worry Rinny, you have fifteen men who will always be there to keep you afloat." I tell her as Eunhyuk begins cursing afternoon traffic in downtown Seoul and Donghae along with Kyuhyun sang along to a song on the radio.

YESUNG'S POV

Ryeowook was silent as he sat beside me. The manager was driving us home along with ignoring Leeteuk's begging's for take out for dinner.

"You okay Wookie?" I asked worried. He was dongsae, I had to take care of him. He nodded pretending to be listening to Leeteuk's dinner choices after noticing the manager's uninterested mind.

"How do you think Rin did on her first interview?" I ask hopeing to get him to speak.

"She did great, better than expected, she was shy at first but we all were when we began, I don't foresee her doing any solo interviews, but us being with her helped her confidence." Ryeowook stated confidently. Trust my Ryeowook to silently watch over us. Even though he was one of the younger ones, he acted like a hyung more than we true hyung's.

"I'm glad, I was nervous for her, I think I was more worried than her." I laugh catching Leeteuk watching us through the rearview mirror.

"I think she will be fine once she learns more about us and Korea. Don't forget she hasn't been here a year yet and already she's acting like Hankyung and learning all she can." Shindong noted.

"And she's taking foreign language so she can become an interpreter for people." Siwon smiled.

"Exactly, she's overworking herself just so she can go anywhere and know what's going on." Leeteuk pouted.

"She'll be fine, we will make sure she stay's safe. After all we're older and wiser than her." Shindong smiled. I shook my head, I was off tomorrow I was going to spend the day with my little sister that was a promise. Besides I saw what she bought the other day and that girl as no fashion sense.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Yesung was joyfully rummaging through the cloths as I hid from the many camera's following us throughout the store. Once again, I was at the mall, only this time Yesung was with me and was forcing me to try on the clothes.

"Please let me go home!" I pleaded as we walked into yet another store.

"One more place," he smiled as he began tossing clothes at me.

"I can't afford this," I sighed following loyally as he continued throwing random articles of cloths at me. Shopping with Yesung was fun, but only because he never made me wear cloths he knew I hated. Unlike Donghae and Eunhyuk, who believed that I needed to dress like a child and look cute. Finally, after four hours of screaming in my mind and being forced into cloths, we left for the dorms.

"So did oppa do good?" he asked as we rode the elevator to the dorms.

"Yeah, thanks for the cloths." I smiled hoping he would never take me cloths shopping again for a while. I know E.L.F's would murder for a chance to shop with him, but it was bot my forte.

"I don't get to spend time with you much and it saddens me." Yesung suddenly whispered beside me. I glanced over at him to see his eyes directed at the ceiling.

"Your busy, I understand. I knew when I moved in that you would all be gone and sometimes leave me behind. It's the downside of living with stars, besides it's good to always be wanted." I tried to explain. Yesung chuckled making me smile, it scared me that Siwon was the member with the creepy evil laugh that in my opinion rivaled Kyuhyun's.

"Sometimes, we would rather be wanted at home and not by the public." He confided. I blinked before understanding his thought.

"You're always wanted at home Yesung, trust me." I reply before placing my hand on his shoulder. A smile etched onto his lips as the door dinged, signaling our arrival.

"Come on, I'm sure Ryeowook will be amazed if we made dinner for the group when they returned home." I said gathering my things and rushing to the door.

RYEOWOOK

I smelt food coming from our dorm, and the members that could cook safely and Kyuhyun was with me.

"Yesung must have cooked something?" I mentioned as we entered the dorm. It surprised when we immediately noticed Yesung sleeping on the couch instead of slaving over the stove, that amazement went to Rin.

"Rinny, what are you doing?" I asked walking up behind her. The food smelled great and the dish looked complicated for someone with no cooking memories.

"I remembered a recipe my dad used to make, so I told Yesung to wait on the couch and he could test it when I was done. But he fell asleep." Rin told me with a small smile on her face. I was amazed and happy that she had remembered something, having gained another memory was getting rare for her.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I ask hoping she was making something I could help her with.

"Chili, it's sorta cold out with winter coming so I thought this would make oppa's happy." She began. I could make chili, but I wisely kept quiet, instead opting to listen to her and keep her company. Once the group had set down for dinner, we each raised our spoons and took a bite of the chili. My eyes widened as the taste of beans and meat met my tongue, but also the spicy taste of onions, a pepper, and the cooling taste of cheese assaulted me. It looked like the other members were just as surprised as me.

"Well is it good?" Rin asked worry sketched on her face as she watched us.

"You cooked this?" Kyuhyun asked amazed before stuffing his face with more of the chili.

"Um, yeah but my parents make it better than me, but I tried my best." She blushed.

"That's all right, it's good really." Sungmin smiled as he spooned another bowl having already finished the first dish.

"Is this something only your family knows, or what because I've never had chili with this combination." Siwon asked. We were all curious as she brushed back her hair and ate a more simple bowl of the food.

"It's a southern thing in America." Rin explained adding more cheese to her meal.

"Dang, Ryeowook you need to get this recipe from her. if we lose her then you're in charge of cooking this." Yesung said as he finished his meal.

"I'll clean up," Rin announced before standing and taking the members empty plates.

"I can help," I quickly reply rushing to her aid as she placed the plates in the sink. As always the others quickly rushed from the scene.

"So how was work?" she asked me.

"Fine, long." Was my great reply.

"How was shopping with Yesung?" I tired. She smiled before jumping into a more elaborate tale then my day. I smiled as she explained her cloths and how Yesung had forced them to hide in the girls bathroom because of some fans.

"Then he makes us stop for food like three times because he's hungry." She sighed but laughed a second later.

"It was great actually, I love spending time with you guys. Even if I'm broke." She announced as we finished the cleaning.

"What about Sungmin and school?" I ask curiously. Did she have feelings for Sungmin at all or was it one sided? She remained silent for a moment before clearing her throat.

"School still has its bullies, but Sungmin keeps me safe. I like that about him. he makes me feel safe and that everything's alright when in reality it isn't." she whispered. Great so they both liked eachother, that makes my job easier.

"So, is making you feel safe all Sungmin does?" I ask watching her carefully. I quickly noticed her squirm before she opened her mouth.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she asked me shyly. God please do not let her have a crush on someone else.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," I smile, it was not uncommon for members to confide in me. Leeteuk was one to gossip, and he was always upset about us creating scandals.

"I think I may love Sungmin, but I haven't really been able to spend a lot of time with him and I'm afraid it may just be overly likening at the moment." She confessed. I release I sigh of relief. I could easily set up a date for the two. and I could talk to Teukie hyung and make it even more fun.

"Then why not try and spend time with him?" I suggest while thinking of a way to get them alone together.

"He's always busy with schedules though, besides why would he want to spend time with me when he could be resting or something." she grumbled before placing the now dry dishes in their places.

"Rinny, the members all would love to spend time with you, even if we're tired we still find time to play and hang with you." I reply. She was our little sister and if Sungmin played his cards right she would hopefully be a married Lee.

"Yeah, anyway thanks for the talk Wookie, I'm off to clean my room and do my homework." And just like that she was gone. I glanced over to the clock on the ceiling and smiled; K.R.Y would make this a group project. Operation Min/Rin was now ago.

"Yesung, Kyuhyun, KRY meeting my room now!" I called as I rushed to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

The next day, Ryeowook smiled as both Kyuhyun and Yesung stared open mouthed.

"Sungmin and Rin?" Kyuhyun finally asked.

"Yes, they are in love and neither of them can express their love for the other." Ryeowook stated.

"So you want us to what?" Yesung asked completely confused by the whole ordeal. He cock blocked EunHae, putting couples together was not his best subject.

"I want Kyuhyun to pretend to like Rin and make Sungmin jealous. We all know of Kyumin love, so let's just see how he takes it when the dongsae falls for the female dongsae." Ryeowook explained.

"She is going to kill us when she finds out, not to mention we are trying to make a ninja bunny mad." Kyuhyun whimpered.

"Wookie, I'm not suicidal." Yesung moaned as the shorter member glared at them with crossed arms.

"EunHae is so going to murder us." Kyuhyun whined an hour later as they heard Ryeowook explaining the plan to the other members minus Sungmin and Rin.

"No, they'll let us carry out the plan then let Rin and Sungmin kill us." Yesung corrected the dongsae. Kyuhyun sighed, he was evil, but he knew not to make a girl upset especially infront of Sungmin. He was protective. Finally, the door opened as Eunhyuk and Donghae stepped out.

"Hi hyung's." Kyuhyun smiled uneasily as the two marched past him with evil smirks. Yesung patted his shoulder before Ryeowook told them to start with the plan.

Lee Rin

I still have no clue why I decided to come. Sungmin had offered me a ride in his nice warm car, yet I just had to walk to meet Kyuhyun at a restaurant. That brat better have a good reason for making me freeze, now just where the hell am I anyway?

"Rin," Kyuhyun's voice called from behind me. I turned to see said person smiling and waving over at me.

"Hi, so you wanted to meet me?" I asked brushing back the hair that had fallen from the clip in my hair.

"Yeah, I hope you haven't eaten yet." He smiled helping me inside and to a table. Glancing around, I noted the fact that this was no cheap dine in. why did they have to spend so much money when they were with me. I mean, McDonald's was just down the road. Once we were seated, I noticed Kyuhyun become quiet and begin to blush.

"You okay Q?" I asked worried, leaning forward to press my forehead to his. An act, that Donghae does to me almost every day, when he comes home from schedules. His face got even redder as he stuttered a yes to me. I nod backing away satisfied by the lack of any fever. A few minutes after the waitress takes our orders I hear the vibrations from Kyuhyun's phone begin to go off. I notice him click a reply before returning his gaze out the window.

"So, how was your day?" I ask trying to start a conversation. I swear these boys have no idea how to hang with a girl. No wonder they haven't been laid.

"It was good, I did a few interviews with K.R.Y and then a radio show guest." Kyuhyun replied calmly. This was a start, at least he was talking.

"How about you, was school okay? I know you have a lot of fan girls go after you." He said referring to my horde of anti's thanks to my living with the Super Junior member's.

"It's cool; I managed to hide in the library so they couldn't find me." I respond as our drinks arrive.

"You really shouldn't have to hide, isn't Sungmin helping you?" Kyuhyun asked me worried.

KYUHYUN'S POV

The plan was going smoothly and I was glad she had given me an opening to begin acting.

"He tries to protect me when he can, but we don't share the same classes and things, so it's hard for him to watch me continuously." She replied before taking a sip of her drink. I nod raising my head as the smell of our dinner arrived.

"Minnie and Wookie are working hard at the radio show," she smiled as she ate her shrimp noodles.

"Yeah, so anyway I actually asked you here for a reason." I began feeling my neck and face heat up and my heart accelerate. Was I really nervous? Rin glanced up at me confused but attentive as she waited for me to continue.

"Rinny, will you go out with me?" I rush out clenching my eyes shut. I could picture her shocked appearance, I knew by the lack of soft breathing from her end.

"Q, your famous I'm not, what will E.L.F's think, or even Teukie, Teukie?" she asked softly. I opened my eyes grabbing her hands in mine.

"Nothing, if my fans are really my fans then they will be happy, and Teukie has already given me the ok." I told her, was this really why she was always so far from us? Rin smiled trying to ease her breathing.

"Q, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, you're my brother." She whispered. My mind was moving in fast forward now. Ryeowook had not warned me if she said no. Suddenly her phone went off. She quickly glanced at the text before her eyes went glossy. Before I could ask she dashed from the table.

"You better thank me and Wookie," Yesung said showing me the picture he had just sent Rin. The man had been watching from a few tables away in case of trouble like this. I gave a low whistle as I stared at the harsh picture. Ryeowook had definatly photo shopped the picture. Sungmin was all over a girl about Rin's age looking as if the two had been dating for months.

"How did this happen, if the news gets a hold of this Sungmin is going to murder us." I say as Yesung closed his phone.

"That girl is an actress that needed help with her lines so Sungmin being the nice person he is helped her. Of course both Donghae and Siwon had to coax her and him to cooperate. Sungmin has no clue at all still. As far as he knows, no Super Junior member was involved." Yesung smiled evilly. Shit was going to hit the fan when she arrived home tonight in tears.

"Did you see which way she went?" I ask removing my own phone so I could call her. Yesung shook his head before paying both mine and his checks and walking from the restaurant.

After finally figuring out Rin had ran off to the safety of the dorms I decided to clear my own mind with a walk in the park before doing a shitty move and playing rebound.

EUNHAE'S POV

Donghae cuddled Rin in his chest as he playing with her hair as she cried. Eunhyuk was pacing the bedroom floor anger evident on his face.

"How could that bastard do this to my precious baby girl," Donghae said going into mother hen mode.

"I know, true he didn't know of Rinny's love for him, but still to be like that to a complete stranger!" Eunhyuk growled punching his fist into the wall. Rin shuddered as more tears raced down her face.

DONGHAE

It pained me to see her like this, and it was my fault. If I had known the reaction would be like this I would never have done it. We were hoping for fury and jealousy, not sadness and tears.

"Baby girl, appa will take care of it okay, just let umma and I handle everything." Eunhyuk smiled as he wrapped both Rin and I in his embrace. He was getting good at acting.

"But, I don't know why I'm so sad, clearly she's famous and stuff, perfect for Sungmin. She can probably cook and do all sorts of things that can complement him, unlike me." She cried making me put my arms tighter around her.

"He's done wrong," I whisper kissing her hair as the door opened to reveal Leeteuk.

"Rin Kyuhyun just arrived, he's been looking everywhere for you. He wants to know if you're alright?" our leader said before closing the door.

"You should go and speak to him, you did run off without saying anything to him." Eunhyuk said before ushering her out the door. once she left I released a held sigh.

"What does Ryeowook do in his spare time?" I ask. The eternal makanae was indeed a love cupid and king of creating plans both good and bad.

"He's in love with a cock blocker, so of course he knows how to both create and destroy love." Eunhyuk replied before kissing my cheek.

"Good acting my little umma," he smiled.

KYUHYUN'S POV

I cannot handle crying. Here I was in the living room sitting on the couch and the next minuet I'm holding Rin as she cry's her eyes out on my chest. This plan was going to get me killed I swear it. Ok, time to be myself and act like I usually do. Damnit Q, take what you deserve after a day like this you need at least a kiss and date make the rebound!

"Q, are you okay?" Rin asked looking up at me. I had been distracted by my inner prep talk I hadn't noticed her crying die away. Looking down into her small wet brown eyes I couldn't stop myself. Bending down carefully, I kissed her lips feeling them tremble. I broke away a moment later.

"Sorry, wait, no I'm not. Rin you deserve to be loved and not treated like this, I love you Rin and I want to help you mend your heart." I shouted before embracing her. my eyes widened after a moment when I felt her lips touch my cheek and a faint Saranghae meet my ear. How long was I supposed to love Rin, because I may have accidentally fell in love with her for real. I guess Kyumin just became a rivalry instead of a love couple.

"Saranghae Rinny," I whisper back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Sungmin's POV

I closed my eyes as I waited for the radio show to end. I wanted to get home, take a shower, and go to sleep. Maybe even pester Rin just to see her blush.

"Hey Minnie, that girl you were with earlier, who was she?" Ryeowook asked me. I opened my eyes to look at him and smiled.

"Just a fan of mine." I respond, she was clingy.

"Oh, well you better get ready for an earful when you get home." He warned me earning a confused look from myself.

"Why?" I ask feeling my heart skip as he showed me a very suggestive picture. I had no clue that we had been that touchy.

"Leeteuk is going to lecture you big time." the eternal makanae smirked. What was Yesung teaching him, did he love seeing us in bad situations? I sighed; this was going to be bad. Worse, had Rin seen the picture? What would she say? Most likely nothing, she was one to just let things happen and hide the pain. the ride home seemed longer than usual as my mind raced with possible scenarios of the events to come. Rin hating me seemed the most prominent. Once we entered the dorms glares met me. Eunhyuk and Donghae were on the couch watching my every move like bears ready to kill.

"Sungmin, what is this?" Leeteuk asked holding up a blown up version of the picture in question.

"A fan being overly clingy." I respond taking notice of both Kyuhyun and Rin enter the room. Wait were they holding hands?

"That so, then why does it look like you're enjoying it a little too much?" our leader continued watching my reaction. Sadly, my reaction was changing a lot due to the fact that Kyuhyun had just kissed Rinny's neck.

"It was just a fan okay, geez, I'm going to take a shower." I snap before pushing my way past my fellow singers and trying in vain to not meet Rin's tear filled chocolate brown eyes.

The steaming water did little to calm my nerves as I bathed and tried to forget what had happened in the last few minutes, but the image of Q and Rin together kept playing in my mind like a broken record. Anger and tears filled me as I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to hit the wall beside me. When did they even start to have feeling for each other? Didn't the others know she was my prey to lure in not theirs? Great, now I sound like a maniac.

"Damnit!" I growled jumping when I heard laughter from the other side of the curtain.

"So, you noticed the closeness as well did you." Donghae's voice smirked. My eyes narrowed as I waited for him to continue.

"You hurt our daughter's feelings with that little pic you know, Kyuhyun took such good care of her." he continued.

"Even announced his own love for her, and you know how a heart broken girl will act when someone says they love her and act so nice." Eunhyuk stated. So he was using her, that bastard how dare he. To use her like that, the makanae was trusted by her. He was like her brother, he had even told me so when I told him how much I liked her.

"Such a nuisance, and we thought we could trust you." Eunhyuk spat, I could hear him moving closer to the curtain.

"Kyuhyun is using her and playing her feelings!" I snapped as my anger fueled even more.

"I doubt that, before coming in here, Hyukkie, and I heard them laughing together in her room." Donghae told me making my blood boil and my vision go red. I needed to hit something. I slammed off the water and leaned back against the cold wet shower wall.

"Go away so I can get out, I need to go practice my martial arts." I said trying to calm my nerves. I was surpirised the two actually listened to me as I heard the door shut and after peeking out to see the empty room I got dressed and ran from the dorms.

YEWOOK

Yesung watched as Ryeowook worked on his computer, busy composing another song for the group no doubt.

"So is this your part of your plan, or have you gone to devising as things happen?" Yesung asked his roommate.

"It's diverged a little, but still everything is going great. Did you see Sungmin's face when he stormed off today?" Ryeowook asked with a huge smile. "Trust me, I may be quiet when I need to be, but I can read a human's mind." The shorter man smirked.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Her smile was strange, like she wanted to smile but couldn't. Even her eyes were darker, not the usual chocolate brown but murky, clouded like.

"I'm sorry I cried so much earlier," she apologized as she toyed with some string on her comforter.

"It's ok, you should cry sometimes, it shows that we're human." I reply honestly. She smiled a little bigger, but I could still see the sadness that marred her heart. A pain shot through my heart at seeing such sadness. A yawn escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes and apologized. I smiled leaning back against her pillow and motioned for her to lay down. I was surprised when she complied so easily. A few minutes later her soft breathing met my ears. I gently placed my arms protectively around her before closing my own eyes. It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on me. She had actually taken to cuddling with the members and sleeping on them when she was tired or we went to perform and took her with us.

SIWON'S POV

I watched as he released his anger onto the mat. Usually he was very calm and collected, but I guess at seeing Rin with his best friend and the mangae, he snapped. True she was closer to both Henry and Kyuhyun in age he was in love with her and all of us had known. Ryeowook's plan was backfiring as much as he would hate to admit it. But Q was now taking his own plan and actually falling for the EunHae daughter.

"Damnit!" Sungmin cursed as he fell to his knees panting.

"Calm down Sungmin, maybe if you play this off and let her go through with this then maybe it will work out." I try to say.

"So you want me to sit back and allow him to use her?" Sungmin asked glaring at me with his usual look to kill.

"No, I mean that it would be worse if you got involved right away." I attempt. Sungmin took a calming breath before nodding.

"You're her friend, just be there for her and rewarm yourself to her and earn back her trust." I finish glad that he had calmed down.

"Your right, when Q hurts her I will be there to keep her steady." Sungmin smiled before hugging me and heading off to the showers.

THE NEXT DAY – RINS POV

Sungmin was beside me as usual, but this time he was actually giving me space instead of fooling with me like usual.

"Can you explain it to me?" I whisper careful to keep my voice from flowing to the many classmates in the room also talking amongst themselves.

"It was just a fan who wanted to be clingy, it was nothing." He replied just as low as I had spoken, his eyes never leaving the window pane. I focused my eyes on him as I tried to gain his attention.

"If it was nothing, then why ignore me like I was the one who did wrong." I hissed smiling at his flinch.

"You did nothing wrong Rin, I'm just scared I hurt you." He admitted finally turning to face me with sad eyes.

"You're hurting me by ignoring me Sungmin, I want my friend back." I stated keeping my face straight. I was dating Kyuhyun now, and I was not the type to use people like they used me. I had been on that receiving end my whole life. Never putting up fights because I hated conflict, always letting people beat me and tease me. Even here in South Korea in collage where people where supposed to be mature, I was bullied. I depended on the oppa's and Sungmin to keep me grounded so I wouldn't do something stupid.

"Sungmin I need you, I need you to keep me safe, how can we do that if we ignore each other?" I ask feeling tears wet my eyes. class would end soon and he could leave. I needed to hear what he would say, if he would still be my safety net.

"Rin… I'm…" the bell rang and soon I was ushered away by his many fans as they surrounded his desk. The last look I saw him with was his normal smile and cheerful face. Was I alone once again in school?

"Hello Rin," a familiar voice said as I excited the class room.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SUPER JUNIOR

Rin cringed as she griped her bleeding arm, holding it away from the bullies that had cornered her.

"You're pathetic, and to think you get to live with the oppa's, you don't deserve it." Seeyun sneered throwing her the evil eye. Rin tried to hide the shiver that went through her body. Sungmin was nowhere to be seen as the group once again began to creep up on her. Rin closed her eyes ready to run the single chance she got.

SUNGMIN'S POV

I hated the fact that I had not been able to tell Rin what was on my mind. Fangirls had cornered me until way after class time and now Rin was missing. Maybe she had returned home distraught with me again. I felt horrible about everything that was going on, all because of some stupid clingy fan picture. I quickly retracted my cell phone and sent a text to all the members asking if they had seen Rin in the last hour since our separation. I couldn't listen as the business leader teacher lectured us about the stress of stocks and its benefits to business managers. True if I ever went to work for my father, this would come in handy, but like I said before, Rin was missing. An hour later, the members had replied with not seeing Rin. Worse I was lectured by Donghae and Eunhyuk, about losing their precious sea monkey.

"Sungmin, please pay attention." The teacher called eyeing the idol singer as the class turned to look at him.

DONGAHE'S POV

I had lied to Sungmin, but Rin had found me and was now sitting next to me with bandages on her arms. Those bullies at the school had really done a number on her. The blood on her arm when she called me, looked horrid.

"Donghae, are you okay?" she asked me as we waited for Eunhyuk to finish his mv.

"Yeah, just a little upset that you were bullied. You're my little sea monkey, and I love you." I said as I hugged her gently careful of her wounds.

"I know umma, but I'm used to it. I just needed to leave for a bit." She told me before leaning more onto my shoulder and closing her eyes. I sighed taking notice of Hyukjae walking towards us.

"How is she?" he ask calmly as Rin huffed and showed off her arms. Hyukjae smiled as he gently rubbed his fingers over her bandages.

"Precious little sea monkey, how could someone do this to such a precious girl?" he whispered gently kissing her head. I saw a small smile grace her face as she and Hyukjae began their own conversation. My phone vibrated again signaling a text from someone.

"Who is it?" Hyukjae ask watching me grab the small machine.

"Jungsoo," I sigh quickly telling everyone I had Rin before Heechul and Kangin sent the army to find her.

"Such nosey people," Hyukkie muttered earning a laugh from our daughter.

"Proves they love her, Rin's actually the first girl I've ever seen Heechul actually attempt murder for." I laugh as Hyukjae signaled for us to head to his car.

"I'm hungry," Rin admitted as we drove away from the mv site.

"What you want to eat?" Hyukjae asked as I retrieved his money.

"Anything's good," Rin smiled.

"Donghae, I know you're thinking of every seafood place in Seoul, so where do you want to eat, please make it cheap." Hyukjae begged me. A giant smile lit my face as I winked to Rin and told Hyukkie to head to the most expensive place in town.

EUNHYUK'S POV

I officially hated spending money. Those two ate so little when we cooked at home or ate out with the group, but when it's just us as a small family they ate me out of house and home.

"Are you two done eating, it's been three hours since we came here, people are starting to gather." I warned getting ignored in favor of shrimp and fish.

"Hyukkie, pass the tartar sauce," Donghae said reaching towards the said object. I complied knowing that until they were done, I was going nowhere. Rin smiled at me before thanking me for the food.

"I just bought it, Hae was the one to bring the place to my attention and wallet." I laugh as the bill was paid and we waited on Donghae to finish his meal.

"You hate spending money right appa." Rin mused smiling as she eyed my expression.

"Yes, but I could never tell you or Donghae no, you're my family and I love you both too much." I told her showing off my gummy smile.

"You tell Hae umma no all the time though appa, I heard you last night, I think we all did." Rin smirked as both Hae and I went pale.

"No scandals was the rule and still is the rule, you heard strange noises from the computer due to the porn I watch, nothing more." I state giving her a glare.

"So your porn image is actually SUJU code for EunHae sex." Rin smiled.

"It's slang for shut up about it in public places." Donghae said before placing his fork down and standing up to leave. Rin smiled at the two of us before skipping off to our car. She seemed to have forgotten her injuries upon learning the newest SUJU couple secret.

"She is very sharp," Donghae sighed as we walked out to aid Rin with the locked doors. She was worse than Teukie hyung sometimes, it reminded me of the time the two went out together and ended up locked in a bathroom.

"Clever, the word is clever. Her and Ryeowook are the foxes in the family remember, they had that whole animal top dog fight. I think Ryeowook was actually injured due to it.?" I reply smiling at the memory. We now called them the fox team.

"So what other couples are real?" she asked eager to learn more no doubt.

"We can't say, so just go find out on your own." Donghae said as he leaned back in his seat and entwined his fingers with mine.

"Damnit, seriously I have to actually play detective." She pouted crossing her arms. I don't know why she was so upset, the members gave her anything she asked. Hell, Heechul and Sungmin once gave her a day alone at a shopping mall having it closed down for just her to shop. They never do that for me.

"Hyukkie, you look jealous," Donghae smiled moving his hand higher up my thigh.

"Rin is still in the car," I growled low under my breath.

"Oh don't mind me, go about your normal routine as if I'm not here." Rin smiled.

"You're here, and to us a child." I told her.

"Please, if E.L.F's knew that I had seen the members naked, they would kill me," Rin smirked.

"When did you see the members naked?" Donghae asked, I could tell his mind was going off names to kill for scarring his daughter.

"Please, you guys act as if walking around naked during laundry day isn't normal." Rin scoffed as I blush knowing the members really did walk around naked when they thought no one was home. We got home to find the members all waiting patiently for us to arrive. Once they took notice of Rin's bandaged arms the atmosphere turned silent.

"Rin, I'm sorry, from now on," Kyuhyun whispered into our daughters ear. Sungmin stepped forward before throwing his arms around her small frame.

"I didn't get to finish our conversation earlier, and from now on, I will protect you just like a friend is supposed to." He announced smiling as he felt Rin's arms tighten around him.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

Rin sighed as both she and Donghae watched cartoon reruns on the tv. The SuJu member didn't have schedules today and had decided to spend the day with his daughter. Of course, he wasn't the only one who didn't have work. The others were also off, leaving the house noisy with various members yelling.

"We need more shows," Donghae yawned as he placed his head on Rin's lap.

"Yea, if someone would hurry with the skip beat updates Wookie and I would have more drama to watch." She smirked flicking the older man's nose. Donghae made a sour face before glancing up towards the entryway.

"Mother daughter time?" Hyukjae asked as he walked forward to take a seat.

"We're bored and in need of chocolate, besides, Q's ignoring me for some reason." Rin said as Donghae shifted to Hyukjae's lap.

"Hmm, I saw Q in Wookie and Yesunggie's room a few minutes ago." Hyukjae said as he ran his fingers through Donghae's hair.

"EunHae is so real," Rin smirked as yet another member of the group waltzed in.

"Rin can I borrow you for a few hours." Leeteuk asked shooting the girl a puppy dog look.

"Why?" Rin questioned sitting up and giving the older man her full attention.

"I need to do some spying and you are going to play the loveable niece that is hanging with her uncle." He explained smiling brightly at the small group.

"Okay, I'm game. But you buy lunch I doubt Wookie oppa will make us any." Rin stated before heading to her room to get dressed.

RIN'S POV

My room was at the end of the hall, so I passed by everyone's rooms. Upon entering my own room I noticed Sungmin on my bed thumbing through my cd case.

"Can I help you?" I asked walking to my closet to find an outfit.

"Can I borrow some cd's?" Sungmin asked holding up one of my newer cd's. I nodded hoping he would leave now that he had what he wanted. I heard the spring's on my mattress let up signaling the weight leaving it.

"To tell you the truth, I actually need to talk with you." He said leaning on the wall next to me.

"Then hurry and talk, Teukie wants to go out today." I respond taking a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt from the hangers. Sungmin took a deep breath before placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't trust Kyuhyun with you." He admitted as our eyes met. So he was upset because of Q?

"Why, because he was there for me when you weren't." I asked watching him for any signs of distress.

"No, in fact I'm glad he was there, he's your brother he acted like your brother since you came here, but don't you think it strange that he suddenly decides to like you more than a sister?" Sungmin asked, his hold on my shoulder getting harder as his eye's turned darker. True, when I looked into Kyuhyun's eyes there was mixed feelings, like a cloud of mist…

"Rin, please, just tell me if he hurts you, trust me like you did before that picture like when you first came to South Korea, please Rinny….Sarang." Sungmin whispered taking me in a hug and crushing me against his body.

"Saranghae oppa, if I'm hurt I'll tell you, but right now I really have to help Teukie umma before he blows a casket." I smile gently kissing his cheek. "Besides, Q is in hot water right now as it is, I haven't had a single date or spent time with the jerk since he asked me out. Now I know Idols are not allowed to date, but we live in the same damn house how hard is it to have a small candle light dinner with burnt food. I'm sure you guys would give us privacy. Well, mostly everyone Super Junior is made up of nosey men." I laugh before shoving him form my room. After dressing and running past several angry members after knocking them down, I arrived next to Leeteuk.

"Here, you'll need this," Leeteuk smiled handing me a small camera.

"Why?" I ask eyeing the man beside me.

"Well, Heechul, Kangin, Kibum, and I think this camera will help. All the best reporters use one." Leeteuk said once the doors dinged for us to get off.

"What are we doing today anyway Teukie umma," I ask curious of the real reason he called me out.

"We are going to spy on Kyuhyun and the other members." He smiled before I paused and returned towards the elevator. Last time I had spied on the members, I was lectured and had to face EunHae's view point on the birds and the bee's.

"Oh come on Rinny, what's the worst that could happen?" the leader asked me with a smile. I could see the members doing something that would make me blush or cause E.L.F.s to murder for. We managed to hide away outside the new dorms for what seemed like hours before Kyuhyun and the rest of KRY appeared. My body tensed as I noticed Ryeowook's normal happy appearance seem dull. Yesung was searching the area and both Leeteuk and I lowered ourselves so we wouldn't get noticed.

"I can't do this guys, I know this is wrong and I just can't continue." Kyuhyun said as he followed behind them.

"Kyuhyun, do you love her like a sister or do you love her?" Yesung asked turning to the makanae with fierce eyes.

"That's the problem, Wookies plan is failing, I'm starting to actually fall for her." Kyuhyun stated causing both Yesung and Ryeowook to eye him.

"Really," Ryeowook asked turning fully to the makanae. Kyuhyun nodded. I gasped turning to Leeteuk with wide eyes.

"What is going on?" I asked earning a push from the leader to look at the three schemers. Ryeowook was now leaning against the side of the building thinking as Yesung tried to calm a now panicking Kyuhyun.

"So will you fight for her?" Ryeowook asked finally breaking from his thoughts. Both members looked at him in confusion.

"What?" they asked.

"Fight Sungmin for her, he's jealous of you and mad right now because he knows you're playing her heart. But you just said you really like her, even taking time apart from her to think over your feelings. So if the occasion arose, would you fight for her heart?" the shorter man repeated.

"Would she even accept my love after knowing this began as a trick?" Kyuhyun asked sadly.

"If she's normal like we pretend she is then no, but this is Rin." Yesung smiled knowing his little sister would most likely poison his dinner if she ever caught him calling her un normal.

"How long is this going to last," he moaned. I growled before standing and walking away leaving a very confused Leeteuk behind me. My mind was filled with thoughts rolling around like a fast car in the fast lane. I grabbed my hair pleading for the images to slow down so I could grasp something anything to calm myself.

"Well, well if it isn't Lee Rin." Seeyun smiled as I glared up at her. for once I was not in the mood to handle her remarks.

"Please go away," I begged trying to keep the anxiety from getting to me. I could already feel the tunnel vision getting to my eyes. Great a panic attack was fixing to hit me.

"So where is your precious Super Junior family?" she continued getting into my face and smiling. I held my ground knowing my eyes where dilated from the oncoming attack.

"Their busy, you know being idols and all." I reply casually even though they were only busy playing with my love life for entertainment. Suddenly I felt my arms get pinned to my sides. I glanced up to notice Seeyun's friends at my sides.

"Well, your last stint made the members a bit upset with us, this time we'll make sure you can't tell them who hurt you." The leader smirked. This bitch is going to die. I felt myself snap as I tore my arms from their holds and launched myself at the girl. I heard her scream as I began beating her, yelling for her to keep screaming. I was yelling at her to beg for help and watch as no one would come and how everyone would just walk by and not care. I felt myself smile as her eyes widened in fear. I spotted the knife they had used on me earlier and grabbed it. Just as I placed it to her throat my own eyes widened. What was I doing, I became just like them. A bully, the thing I hated. I quickly stood up only to bow like the members had taught me and begged forgiveness. I glanced up only to notice their fear before they ran from me. I stood up and eyed my own injuries. They seemed fitting now, how the scars swelled up and red.

"Rin?" Kyuhyun asked as he appeared infront of me. I blinked a few times before the scene I had witnessed with Leeteuk rushed to my mind.

"Go to hell," I spat before running off and leaving a confused Kyuhyun behind calling my name.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Was Rin crying? I tried to follow her but soon it became impossible. Sighing I ran back to the dorms and located all the members. It took a while for me to explain all I had seen and then Leeteuk had to explain the whole reason for the tears. Then Sungmin had to go and attempt murder against KRY and Leeteuk.

"Let's just find Rin before something bad happens." Donghae growled as he and Hyukjae dashed out the door.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin called pulling me back by my sleeve. His usual dark eyes were like daggers as they glared into me.

"Nye," I asked.

"I want to kill you so badly, but if I have to fight you for Rin, then I will." He hissed before walking out. I shivered as I thought back to us. What was our relationship. Right now she clearly hated me, even I hated me for what I had done.

SUNGMIN'S POV

I ran through the streets of Seoul screaming Rin's name as I searched for her. My heart beat faster as I tried her phone again. Was she ignoring everybody? Thanks to Ryeowook and the others I wouldn't doubt it and then her losing it must have frightened her as well.

"Rin, Sarang, where are you!" I called pausing in my dash to catch my breath.

"Go away," a small voice snapped from beside me. I smiled in spite of myself and turn to face the girl of my thoughts.

"Rin," I whisper placing her in a hug. I felt her tense, a reaction I hadn't felt or seen since she first came to us. I only held her tighter as we hid in a small alley inbetween an icecream shop and a hairdresser.

"Look at me Rin, why are you running?" I asked pulling her away some so I could see her face. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were rimmed red.

"Baby, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." I say in hopes of calming her nerves. " I promised I would protect you, but I need to know what I'm protecting you from." I continue as I felt her body shake from more tears.

"Myself Minnie, protect me from myself." She whispered causing me to blink in surprise.

"What?" I question.

"I feel like I can't control anything anymore, I'm always angry and sad. I feel lost all the time. I'm always being teased and even the Oppa's tease me. Hell Kyuhyun's been playing with my emotions this whole time. Even you tried to warn me. Everything is so confusing I just wanna lie down and cry until I die of exhaustion or drown from my tears." Rin cried as I held her. "Minnie, I attacked those girls." She whispered.

"You apologized," I reply stroking her back.

"Still, I became the person I hate most. A bully just like them." She confided. I sighed pushing back a stray hair from her eyes.

"Rin, Saranghae, never forget that. Sometimes we do things that are horrible and we try to apologize for them, but people will sometimes want to ignore it. You live with Idols, and that automatically puts you in the spotlight and we try to keep you from that, but we can't always be there. People may call you weak, but to us you are so strong. True what the oppa's did was wrong and even when I found out I tried to warn you, but the fact that that was all I did was wrong. I'm sorry." I bowed knowing she was getting tense with insecurity again.

"Please Sungmin, don't bow." Rin whispered as I looked up at her. Eventually we left for the icecream shop and purchased two small icecream cones and decided to walk around abit and ease our heads. I had let the others know I had found the elusive girl and we both knew a lecture was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF SUPER JUNIOR

I hiss in pain as she once again tried to pull at the splinter in my right palm. Now being right handed, one would think to get help. But, I was never one for wakening the hard working oppa's. Nope, instead I clenched my teeth and once again tried to pick at the stupid splinter of wood. The tweezers I were using kept sliding under my skin and pulling up nothing and it hurt. Did life hate me so much? First, the bullies at school scared my arm and now my computer desk wanted revenge for doing my homework.

"Damn twig." I cursed keeping my voice low knowing that Yesung's bed was on the other side of the bathroom wall. That man was no hard sleeper. Hell a feather could wake him. Trying once again, I attacked the small piece of wood and smiled in triumph as I successfully took out the splinter. I was proud I hadn't cried like I had so much when I was little. If that had happened, the already tensed oppa's would be in even more of a tizzy. My brown eyes lifted to her reflection in the mirror. I was pale and looked sick. The lecture earlier went better than I had expected. Of course, I had been punished for attacking her bullies, but that was fine she needed to be reprimanded for my wrongdoing. As for KRY's punishment, I had been allowed to deal with that and now thanks to Leeteuk I had found out that all the members minus Sungmin had been involved.

"Why are you still up?" Kyuhyun asked leaning against the door frame. I jumped upon hearing his low voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Why are you still up?" I ask eyeing him with heated gaze. Both of us stood in our silent starring contest waiting for the other to move first. Finally it was me who broke the silence.

"Why did you do it? Do you even truly love me, or do you have a fake romance conceived by your imagination for the sake of acting?" I ask keeping our eyes locked.

"What about you? Do you really love me, or are you just using me to get over your love with a man who's older than your fake parents?" Kyuhyun replied anger evident in his eyes. I blinked backing away slightly taking in his words. Was it true, was I merely using Q to get over Sungmin, but Sungmin loved me or so he says. I was so confused. Taking a deep breath I stalked past the older man and slipped into my room shutting the door to the outside world. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the time's for Canada and China. Both Hankyung and Zhou Mi were sleeping right now, leaving only Henry awake. He was a year older than me and would understand and be helpful. Maybe I could stay with him for a little while. I found his name and hit the call button. It didn't take long for him to answer.

SUNGMIN'S POV

Shindong was waiting patiently as I finished my wine. I had left the house and called him to accompany me for drinks while I thought over my situation with Rin.

"Are you sure you want to fight the makanae?" Shindong asked once I finished my drink. My mind was muddled with different scenarios concerning the outcomes. My best traits were being able to have several backup plans and the ability to know the various outcomes of my decisions.

"No, but I love Rin and I want her to be happy. As long as she's happy I'm happy." I reply knowing that was all I could really do. I knew Rin didn't really want a fight to break out within the family.

"Shindong, I think Rin's sick." I confessed after taking a couple of sips from my newly filled wine glass.

"How so?" he asked worried.

"I think she's depressed much like I was a few months ago." I reply meeting his eyes wanting his thoughts on the subject.

"Is this just your speculation?" Shindong asked me in a hushed whisper. We both knew that we couldn't just jump to conclusion with this. If the media thought Rin was sick with depression everyone would be in trouble, and Rin was not that good at swimming like we were.

"Yeah, but I plan to ask her more when she calms down from her scare earlier. I don't want to spook her." I whisper as Shindong nodded beside me.

"Just stay near her," he muttered patting my back before standing and paying our tab. I smiled knowing that when I got home, I would run to Rin and admit everything to her.

HENRY'S POV

Rin was going to stay with me? Why did I suddenly get the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Maybe the fact that I was told to keep her coming a secret. Yeah that was it I was her escape plan that's why I felt bad. I fingered my cell contemplating on calling Donghae or Eunhyuk about their daughter's plan. I suddenly felt the vibrations of my phone as I finished eyeing the park that I was hanging at. Zhou Mi's name flashed on the caller id. Strange seeing as he was supposed to be asleep.

"Hello?" I ask feeling my nerves twist even more.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were still coming to China next week for the month?" Zhou Mi asked. I could tell he was tired but I could also hear the small jingle of his keys.

"Did you just get home?" I ask surprised, usually he was early to bed and such.

"Yeah, Han Geng and I were out for drinks." The Chinese Super Junior M member replied.

"That's cool, yeah I'm still coming over, but I may have a small baggage with me that should be returned to sender." I replied.

"Oh, what happened?" Zhou Mi asked curiously, he had switched me to speaker.

"Rin's taking a red eye to Canada to see me." I confessed feeling better about telling someone else. A moment of pregnant silence.

"Have you told Donghae or Eunhyuk?" he asked already knowing Rin hadn't said a word about it to anyone. Man both of us knew Rin all too well apparently.

"Not yet," I confessed.

"Call them now, if they find out later then both you and her will get in trouble." The older male explained wisely.

"Kay, I'll call you tomorrow." I said before we said our goodbyes and I located Donghae's phone. He was more likely to pick up than his roommate.

DONGHAE'S POV

Henry's call was unexpected, but the news he told me was even more unexpected.

"Hyukjae get up now." I ordered pushing him from the bed and flinching as he hit the floor.

"Damnit Hae, I was sleeping!" he growled as I sprinted from the bedroom and towards Rin's room. The door was opened and her light was off.

"Hae?" Hyukjae asked from behind me as I turned on her light and screamed in frustration.

"Get in the car Rin's run away," I explained before entering or room and throwing on a pair of pants and a shirt. Hyukjae nodded quickly doing the same and grabbing his keys. The trip to the airport was quiet as I tried to call Rin's cell. She had it turned off and now I was angry. She knew better than to ignore my calls.

"Hae, she's over twenty years old, she can make her own decisions, don't you think that maybe we're being to clingy?" Hyukjae asked as we hit a red light.

"Hyuk, she is our daughter," I screamed.

"No she isn't, she may be our adopted daughter, but legally she is old enough to go as she pleases." Hyukjae snapped back as we pulled into the parking lot of Incheon airport. We both sat in heated silence before I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as an airplane flew overhead.

"I love our family Hyukkie, I don't want to lose either of you." I weep as Hyukjae's arms hold me as much as they could in the car.

RYEOWOOK'S POV

Six o'clock and the sun still isn't up. I hate winter. Yesung was snoring lightly in his bed as I crept past him and did my usual morning routine before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Sungmin was sleeping on the couch, still mad at Kyuhyun. I smiled entering the kitchen, I noticed a small white paper on the table and picked it up. I noticed Rin's messy English and writing style. She was in a hurry when she wrote this. I scanned over the words before a frown etched over my face. She had run away?

"Ryeowook?" Yesung asked walking into the kitchen to stand beside me. I handed him the note stating How she took a plane to Canada. I should be happy she decided to stay with a member of Super Junior instead of going out alone, but I still felt as if it was my fault. Would she still be in her room complaining that we made to much noise if I hadn't made this plan to play with her heart?

"Yesung, she's gone," I whispered sinking into a chair as Yesung finished reading.

"Is this our fault?" Yesung asked eyeing me for an answer. We remained quiet waiting for the others to walk in. It didn't take long for the member's to enter with confused looks on their face.

"Where's Rin?" Kyuhyun asked taking a seat beside Donghae. I looked to Yesung, who handed the note over to the youngest member.

"She's in Canada," Hyukjae announced before the note could even reach its destination. All heads turned to face the Lee couple.

"Why is she in Canada?" Sungmin asked jerking the paper from Kyuhyun's hands.

"She needed to clear her head, and personally I think it's a good thing. She's in love with both Kyu and Minnie, I think some time away from the two will help clear her mind. Plus, she's afraid she may attack people again so she wants to calm down before returning to her problems." Hyukjae explained to us. I could tell Donghae was against the idea.

"So it really was our fault." I sulked feeling even worse now.

"It was all our faults, we should never have started this. We knew she was having a hard time with this life and getting her memories, but now that we added romance to the mix she's unstable." Leeteuk sighed combing back his hair with his fingers.

RIN'S POV

Canada's main airport was filled with people. And honestly it felt good to hear English surrounding me instead of Korean, Japanese, and Chinese along with whatever else decided to speak.

"Rin!" Henry's voice called from ahead as he rush toward me still waving. I smiled glad to recognize the boy.

"Hey, been a while huh," I smiled sighing into his hug. In all honesty taking a plane by myself with y flying issues wasn't the best plan.

"Donghae wants you to call him when we get home." Henry told me as we gathered my luggage and headed to his home. His family welcomed me with smiles and even fed me and gave me a bedroom of my own.

"So, um don't get too cozy," Henry said as he sat on my bed and watched me unpack.

"Why?" I asked placing some pants in a drawer.

"Because we are going to China in a few days." He announced. I wasn't really upset that I would be getting on a plane again, nor the fact that I would be within reach of the oppa's back in Korea. I was also happy I would get the chance to see Zhou Mi and Hankyung again. But, it was China they did not speak English and although I was good at Chinese and Korean now. I missed simple English.

"Great, I get to see the others, crap I still have to call Hae umma." I sighed. And that's how now I'm stuck alone in a room with my cell phone to my ear. It took two rings before Donghae's voice along with eleven other voices met her ears.

"Did you get to Canada safely," Donghae asked.

"Is Henry treating you okay?" Hyukjae yelled.

"Rinny I'm sorry!" Ryeowook cried, I could tell he had moved closer to the phone.

"Rin I love you, do whatever you want, I won't play your heart anymore!" Kyuhyun cried out.

"Do not get lost in Canada!" Leeteuk ordered.

"Take pictures!" Kibum called over the others. I smiled, it had been ages since I heard his voice.

"Rinny, at least call me while your away." Sungmin pouted making a smile fit my lips.

"God be with you and all you do," Siwon announced.

"Sungmin is sleeping in your bed just so you know," Shindong said resulting in Sungmin's protesting.

"Wash the sheets later," I reply before an onslaught of even more cries from the members met me.

"Aish and here I thought you were smarter than this, get your ass back to Korea in one piece or by God I will come after you myself." Heechul growled.

"Hee sama, your atheist what do you mean by God?" I ask holding back a laugh as I fingered the group picture of the sixteen of us.

"If God brings you back I'll acknowledge him." the man replied.

"Rinny bear, you come back safe and listen to Henry," Kangin stated and I could tell he was trying to keep himself from freaking out. He most likely did so when Teukie umma called him and Heechul.

"We heard you were going to China next week, so we are forcing Zhou Mi and Hankyung to help keep an eye on you." Donghae ordered. And that was how my phone call went. Little words from me and a full blown panic attach for the oppa's. Hell Leeteuk called the army, I feel honored. Well, Heechul and Kangin were only half the army but hey, still honored. Soon we hung up and I was lying in bed not at all sleepy thanks to time zones being screwed up.

"You want to tell me why you wanted to hang with me so much?" Henry asked as he entered my room. I shook my head as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"What you told me over the phone a few days ago, about clearing your head. Why choose here?" he continued ignoring my clear unease about talking about the reason.

"Because, I'm moving too fast, my head hurts and I can't slow it down. Plus I'm not getting any more memories and I need them. Have I lost them all for good? Have I completely forgotten my grandfather, my father, my family? I close my eyes and try to remember and my head feels like it's about to break open and all I can see are the oppa's. and then there's Sungmin and Kyu, I don't know what to do, I'm lost Henry." I confess feeling my chest ease at telling someone my fears.

"Then clear your mind, if you need help, I'll be here." He smiled clasping my leg with his hand before walking out the door and leaving me to my thoughts in the dark room. Just like night and day my thoughts are ever staying the same.

"I really need an eclipse. My old life is a dark night while my life now is sunny. Do I really want to remember it?" I whisper to the moon.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR

I woke to the familiar voice of Sungmin, though I don't know why. Not to mention I was outside.

"Uh, Sungminnie, where am I?" I asked trying to pull the man above me into focus.

"How is it you know me?" he asked as I finally managed to get a clear view of the area around me. Looking up at Sungmin I learnt that I needed to stop watching yoai videos and super junior shows. The Agyeo king was dressed in a one piece white skin tight swim suite like outfit with a white fluffy tail and bunny ears. The small vest on his chest held a chain attached to a watch.

"Minnie, what the hell are you wearing?" I ask confused by the attire. The bunny cocked his head to the side before reaching for his watch and eyeing the device.

"Crap I'm late, I'm late for a very important date no time, no time to say hello. Goodbye, I'm late I'm late I'm late!" he cried rushing away from me. I panicked slightly before chasing after him with a strange sense of nostalgia about this whole thing. Had I been in or seen this situation played out before? Sungmin was just ahead, but as I lunged for him, I notice the ground disappear and I began my descent down the dark brown Earth. Great God places me in a house filled with hot guys who loved skin ship and then he sends Earth to kill me. Can we say cruel? I closed my eyes trying in vain to hold back the scream that escaped my lips. It felt so hot right now. Was I going to hell? Had I finally created enough sin to get thrown into this dark ride of temptation? Well, I had seen Minnie in a slutty bunny costume that defined his muscles and stuff so I guess if that was a preview to hell, I'm glad to be here. But still damn, and here I wanted to see my family again. Breath escaped my lungs as I hit the cold earth. I glanced my surroundings hoping to find some clue as to where I was, not to mention the strange feeling of seeing something like this before.

"And who are you?" asked another familiar voice. I turned towards the sound with a not so stunned yet equally confused look. Cho Kyuhyun sat behind a desk in nothing but a red bath robe tied loosely around him clutching a shivering Sungmin in his lap. Please be the devil, I found myself praying as I waked forward.

"I'm Rin, remember, the girl who lives with you." I said keeping my eyes locked on the now moaning rabbit as he licked at the mans unclothed chest and grinded against Kyuhyun's hips. I licked my suddenly dry lips. This was so a fangirl fantasy.

"I know no Rin, but if your lost, then by all means travel down this path and come find me again. Maybe then you can tell me who you are." Kyuhyun laughed. I turned my head towards the direction a wooded path had now formed in awe. Looking back towards Kyu and Min, I noticed they had vanished. Shrugging and now sort of use to the whole appearing and disappearing members I began my walk towards wherever Kyu had sent me. Plus it gave me time to think. What had Kyu meant when he said I wasn't Rin. Who was I then if not the girl I had called myself for so long? My head buzzed with untold thoughts as I continued my walk. I glanced around vaguely hoping to find some familiarity. After an hour of walking I decided nothing was familiar and I was walking in circles. Or it looked that way.

"Lost,"

"I think so,"

"Silly monkey I know she's lost,"

"Fishy she thinks she's lost," these new voices and the names they were saying made a smile cross my lips. Turning sharply towards the noise my eyes zeroed in on two very familiar people. Donghae's upper body was leaning against the cool earth at Hyukjae's feet. His lower half still submerged in water. As for Hyukjae himself, he was completely naked and if he decided to move his bent up leg then he would have been showing me his everything.

"Morning you Hae, Hyukkie," I smile.

"You know us?" Donghae asked, his brown eyes glowing with excitement.

"No she doesn't or we would know her, as I recall I have never seen her before." Hyukjae replied to his younger friend.

"I'm Rin, your daughter." I state bored of having to repeat myself.

"We have no daughter," the two said in unison.

"And I recall no Rin," Hyukjae continued.

"I saw a brim, talked to him for a good ten minutes before I remembered I left the kettle on the stove." Donghae laughed. sensing that I was about to land in the same conversation I had with Kyu, I decided to leave the two naked in the woods. My mind still had no answers as I hummed a song from long ago.

"I see your lost," another voice rang out from above me. Looking up I noticed a man with cat ears and a giant smile.

"Kim Kibum, how nice to see you again, playing the Cheshire cat again?" I ask as he lounged in the tree branch all smiles.

"You look lost shall I point your way?" Kibum asked me, his dark eyes watching my every move.

"Sure why not, point me to the next scandal and take off your cloths dang it." I snap now angry at the lost comments.

"You should go that way, though that way is also good." Kibum directed pointing both left and right.

"Helpful," I mutter glaring at the man above me.

"They both lead to the same ending." And with that all but his smile disappeared. Sighing I once again chose a path blindly, as the cat said, it leads to the same place.

An hour walk later and I wanted to retreat. Before me sat three men sitting around a table. Ryeowook was beside Yesung and infront of the two sat Leeteuk fast asleep. Such a lazy person.

"Okay what do you three know?" I ask announcing my presence.

"Oh a girl!" Ryeowook panicked racing around the table in search of food.

"Calm down Wookie, she looks harmless." Yesung said pulling the hyper boy to his lap and kissing his lips. Leeteuk still slept.

"I'm still waiting. Wookie get off Yesung's lap and answer me." I ordered. The red head glared at me as his boney figure turned stiff.

"Who are you to order me around little girl," Ryeowook barked out anger flaring his nostrils. Yesung's own piercing glare bore into me.

"Yeah who are you?" a new more awake voice snapped.

"Leeteuk, your awake. Kindly tell the Yewook couple to help me where to go." I pleaded with the leader.

"Sorry, we don't help strangers." Yesung stated coldly before moving his hands south over Ryeowook's chest emitting lucrative sounds from the eternal makanae's lips. I growled losing my own patience. I was Lee Rin official daughter of EunHae was I not? Who else could I be?

"STOP HAVING SEX AND LISTEN TO ME!" I yelled opening my eyes to a suddenly empty space. Great they vanished. Once again I began my mindless trot deeper into the forest. I was so confused now as I tried to think of what the oppa's had meant when they say I was not Rin. Who the hell was I, if not Rin?

"Who indeed," Siwon's distinctive voice butted into my thoughts.

"Siwon," I greeted.

"It seems you are confused." Came Shindong's voice. I rounded a corner and entered a field with a small house. The two members had been sipping tea and eating cakes when I arrived.

"Confused about what?" I asked curious to what they had to say.

"About you of course." Siwon replied.

"How can I be confused about me?" I ask.

"How can you be confused about you?" Shindong repeated. I was about to ask another question when a white dot dashed past me and landed beside Shindong.

"Sungmin, what is it?" the man asked as Sungmin whispered something in his ear. My eyes narrowed at the bunny that had led me into this confusion.

"Minnie, get your fluffy tailed, nearly nude self over here and explain what the hell is going on!" I snarl as Sungmin backed away.

"He is he and I am I but who are you?" came Sungmin's confusing retort. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Why not ask the red queen?" Siwon suggested as Shindong nodded.

"What, no, not the queen!" Sungmin yelped.

"Red queen?" that title sounded familiar and bad. Maybe I should have remembered this stuff by now.

"Yes the red Queen, how do you not know!" Shindong asked.

"She barely knows herself." Siwon put in.

"How do I get to the red queen?" I but in hoping one of the three would lead me.

"Ask the duchess," Sungmin suggested before disappearing again.

"Who is that going to be?" I ask looking over at the two tea drinkers.

"The duchess and her child live three miles that way." The two replied pointing right. I was Lee Rin, I know who I am. But weren't they asking who I was? This sudden thought made my head spin. Yet, even if they asked that wouldn't the answer still be me? Lee Rin.

"Another cross road," I sigh taking a seat on a rock. "Now which way do I go?"

"We meet again Rin," Kyuhyun said as he took a seat beside me still clothed in only a robe.

"You're the first to call me Rin, do you know who I am?" I ask.

"You call yourself Rin, but you still don't know who you are." The makanae said eyeing the path on the left with interest.

"A circle leads you back to the beginning, correct." Kyuhyun asked me.

"Yeah, Kyu is this a game because my head hurts and your mind games are the only thing that makes my head hurt." I snap only to discover he had vanished again. Why was this getting difficult and what was with the circle analogy? I needed to get out of here and fast. Coming to another clearing I heard voices inside a house.

"Zhou Mi, Henry!" I smile they could help me. I rushed forward only to see the two fighting and throwing objects at eachother.

"You're a horrible child!" Zhou Mi screamed allowing his diva ness to show through.

"You're a terrible parent!" Henry retaliated. Now this scene seemed familiar with my life and my own past. I continued watching as Zhou Mi ran from the house leaving a very saddened Henry behind.

"Henry?" I whisper, fear of startling the boy after such a bout with his parent was not on my agenda.

"Who are you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I'm getting that a lot lately, I'm Rin." I smile extending my hand.

"You know me, so I refuse to reintroduce myself." He stated stubbornly.

"Fine by me Bacon, now you don't know where the queen happens to live do you?" I ask hoping my friend could help.

"Sorry, I was always banned from asking." Henry apologized before changing to a pig and running out. Yep this was all some sick twisted hell.

"Okay right path I chose you!" I called out walking down the path. Okay so thinking about the question logically. Everyone was asking who I am, but if I were to retell it I would say who I was. Right, right. So what the question is really asking is who I was not who I am now. I glanced up noticing a large white walled fence and swallowed.

"Found the red queen," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER JUNIOR BUT I DO HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON ASIANFICS NOW SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT FOR MORE SUJU ACTION. .com/profile/view/124096

I raced through the woods frightened, wanting nothing more than to return to my oppa's and feel safe in their arms. Who would the red queen be? I slowed once I noticed the front of the white castle doors open and the sound of music thrummed through the area. I shivered as I entered the building, hating the cold feeling I was getting.

"May I help you?" asked a cat like man as he and a knight marched forward.

"Heechul, Hankyung?" I asked worried. Both men glared at me before pulling me towards an open room where all the other members where dancing. My eyes darted around the room, as I searched for the queen so I could return home.

"Is this the child that has been causing all the fuss in my kingdom?" a high pitched female voice asked coldly. I spun around blinking wildly. I knew that voice, but where had I heard the voice before?

"Yes your highness, she claims to be called Rin." Kibum replied as he curled by the queens feet. The queen herself was a short plump woman with long black hair and a white masquerade mask covering her eyes.

"I see, and who are you?" she asked focusing her glare at me as the music stopped and all eyes landed on me.

"Who am I?" I repeat, my words almost a whisper as I look at the woman. I closed my eyes, opening them again to see the area changed but the queen still standing above me. Memory's encased me as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I am Rin, daughter of Lin and Fay Lee. Now I live with Super Junior." I reply earning a smile from the queen.

"Good, now off with her head!" she screamed as I blinked away the memories and began dodging the oppa's as they tried to catch me and behead me.

"Rin, Rin wake up!" a voice called as I tossed and turned feeling trapped.

"Rinny, please it's me Wookie." Another voice called sounding worried. My eyes flashed open as I found myself face to face with a worried Donghae. My arms were being held down by both Ryeowook and Sungmin as Hyukjae and Siwon stood behind the fish with a washcloth and a glass of water.

"Where am I?" I asked weakly taking the glass of water from Siwon.

"They came to Canada once I called them and told them you were sick and calling for them." Henry explained as Ryeowook began apologizing and Sungmin kissed my cheek. Zhou Mi and Kyuhyun walked into the room smiling once they saw me awake.

"Rin, you okay now?" Kyuhyun asked. I nodded smiling brighter when I noticed being able to recall my life from before Super Junior.

"I'm glad and dinner is ready to boot." Zhou Mi smiled before ordering the others to head to the kitchen. Ryeowook nodded to both Sungmin and Kyuhyun before leaving the room and the three of us alone. The silence pierced the area as I shifted uncomfortably on the bed rustling the sheets. Finally, it was Kyuhyun that spoke.

"Sungmin loves you, not me. What I did was wrong and faketicious. You deserve better, you deserve Sungmin." The makanae whispered before glaring at the wall. I smile before kissing his cheek.

"Your still my brother Q, and I will always come to you if I need help." I told him before turning to Sungmin. The man blinked as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Minnie, your immature and sometimes a handful. But I love you and you protect me keeping an eye on me even when you're busy." I explain. He nodded waiting to make sure I was done.

"Rinny, your heart belongs to you and no one should play with it like we have." The Agyeo king stated.

"I know, and because you tried to help me and I didn't listen, I got hurt." I replied. Sungmin leaned forward kissing my lips as my eyes melted closed. I vaguely heard Kyu leave the room as Sungmin broke away and stared at me.

"Saranghae, I promise I will never leave you and I will always tell you everything." He whispered as I leant my head on his shoulder. Was this my happily ever after?

"Hyung's why is there a pig in the house?" Kyuhyun yelled before Ryeowook began yelling about the different kinds of pig meat he was about to cook.

"Saranghae Sungmin," I whispered back.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"A scandal, why me?" Leeteuk wailed as I patted his shoulder in comfort. Both Ryeowook and Sungmin simply rolled their eyes before leaning back in their chairs. The other members were watching as the leader had his breakdown.

"Well, it's not that bad." I reply reading over the article in question.

"Not that bad! Rinny I have been framed by my own members!" the leader yelled making the room cringe at the high pitched wail.

"Dude, it's just a picture of you cross dressing. What's the big deal?" Kyuhyun asked glancing up from his game.

"As umma I demand more respect from you makanae." Leeteuk ordered.

"Teukie, why not just go and have a conference about all this and get it over with?" I suggest making the others nod in agreement. The leader blushed before pointing to the bottom of the article.

"LEETEUK, SELF PROCLAIMED UMMA OF THE GROUP SUPER JUNIOR A CROSS DRESSER? MEMBERS KIM YOUNGWOON AND KIM HEECHUL TELL ALL…" I suppress a small grin as realization hit me. So that was why the needed me to give them that picture.


End file.
